


Арора

by Runioni



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Gen, Humor, Language Barrier, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runioni/pseuds/Runioni
Summary: Как и многие жители Канто, Ред не умеет произносить звук "л". Скучающий во время полета в Алолу Грин решает это исправить.





	Арора

**Author's Note:**

> Обыгрывается отсутствие в японском "л" и замена японцами "л" на "р". Языки регионов соответствуют их странам-прообразам, т.е. кантовский = японский, юновский = американский английский, калоский = французский. Вдохновленно артом, который ниже.  
> Написано для WTF Pokemon 2017

Попутчика хуже Реда сложно было придумать.  
Грин раздраженно вздохнул, отложил книгу на откидной столик перед собой и, подперев голову рукой, уставился на давнего… ладно, давайте назовем его другом. Тот сидел абсолютно неподвижно, безэмоционально смотря в мутноватое стекло иллюминатора на белые пушистые облака и медленно поглаживая мирно спящего на его коленках пикачу. Обычно покемонов было запрещено выпускать на борту самолета, но двое самых известных тренеров Канто летели бизнес-классом и… нет, даже там запрещено выпускать покемонов. Просто с Редом невозможно спорить. В некоторых аспектах уж точно. Грин знал своего соседа с пеленок и не раз сталкивался с его упрямством, которому и таурос порой позавидует.  
Но самым отвратительным в Реде была его неразговорчивость. Будь молчание золотом, этот парень давно бы скупил себе всё Канто, да ещё и на Джото бы осталось.  
И как бы сейчас помирающему от скуки Грину ни хотелось поболтать, он знал, что без особого повода это будет невозможно. А значит надо этот самый повод найти.  
Оак с пару минут перебирал у себя в голове разные темы. Но он знал Реда хорошо, слишком хорошо, и сразу понимал, что всё будет мимо. Занять бы себя хоть чем, если не разговором, то… Внезапная идея вдруг озарила Грина. Не очень хорошая, но уж лучше так, чем помирать дальше со скуки.  
Грин хмыкнул и наклонился поближе к Реду.  
— Эй, Ред! — тот медленно повернулся на голос своего рыжего попутчика. Есть контакт! — Мне кажется, настало время тебя кое-чему научить.  
— ..? — застыл немой вопрос в его глазах. Впрочем, ничего нового.  
— Верно-верно. Мы же летим с тобой в Алолу, ведь так? Да ещё и как почетные гости! Между прочим, знаешь, надо проявлять хоть какое-то уважение к принимающей стороне!  
Ред задумался. В прошлый раз, когда он ездил в Юнову на турнир, ему ничего такого в голову не приходило.  
— Поверь мне, я знаю лучше.  
Ред еле заметно кивнул. Наверное, да, Грин знает лучше. Тот ухмыльнулся и продолжил.  
— В общем, есть такое правило хорошего тона в поездках в другие места: нужно следовать местным традициям! А ещё лучше здороваться с людьми на их языке. Тебе повезло, что в Алоле их приветствие и есть что-то вроде местной традиции! Так что сейчас я буду тебя этому учить.  
На этот раз в глазах Реда отразилось непонимание. Грин нарочито громко вздохнул. Просто невозможный «друг».  
— Ну ты хотя бы здоровайся. Дальше можешь молчать, если так хочешь, хорошо-хорошо. Старик же мне разборки устроит, если услышит от этого своего кузена, что мы в Алоле себя как-то не так ведём. Серьезно, нельзя же стоять столбом всё время.  
Ред ничего не ответил, но его взгляд говорил что-то вроде «ладно, давай». Всё же Грин и сам поражался тому, как научился «читать», казалось бы, непрошибаемого и молчаливого Реда.  
«Точка, точка, точка. Особый шифр Канто — редорзянка. С вами на линии главный связист и дешифровщик, Грин Оак», грустно усмехнулся парень про себя.  
— Итак, всё просто. И приветствие, и прощание в регионе Алола — название самого региона. Алола! — Сказав это, Грин помахал рукой, изображая это самое приветствие.  
— Серьезно?.. — Своим приглушенным и низким голосом спросил Ред, аж прервав своё молчание. В глазах друга на этот раз Грин увидел что-то вроде: «И ради этого ты меня доставал?». Младший Оак хитро улыбнулся.  
— А ты попробуй это скажи.  
В чем Реду никогда не одолеть Грина, так это во владении языками, и последний прекрасно это знал. Ред немного понимал разве что юновский, но, если вдруг заговаривал на нем, то с ужаснейшим кантовским акцентом, от которого уши вяли не только у самих юновцев, но и у Грина. Оак же хорошо владел не только юновским, но и успел выучить калоский, когда ездил туда. Особо гордился он тем, что смог осилить все эти жуткие звуки и почти полностью избавиться от кантовского акцента.  
Реда языки не волновали. Его волновала самодовольная рожа сидевшего рядом Грина. Эта ухмылочка означала только одно — вызов. И Ред не мог его не принять.  
Впрочем, это же Грин… а значит, тут какой-то подвох. Ред нахмурился. «Алола», да?.. Повертев слово на языке, распробовав его на вкус, он собрался с силами, открыл рот и…  
— Арора.  
Грин не сдержался и прыснул, мгновенно согнувшись пополам и упершись головой во впередистоящее кресло. Ред тут же помрачнел. И правда, ничего хорошего.  
— Ты, — только и сказал Ред. Как можно более сурово.  
Грин разогнулся и посмотрел на друга. На его противной рыжей морде всё ещё играла торжествующая улыбочка. Победно дирижируя каждый слог, он четко выговорил:  
— А-Ло-Ла. Слышишь? Тебе ещё учиться и учиться.  
— Ар…ар… Арлора.  
— Пф, не так, — Грин уже не смеялся в открытую, ограничившись лишь хмыканьем, но Ред всё равно смотрел на него крайне злобно. Грин стойко выдержал взгляд, и через полминуты Ред отвернулся обратно к иллюминатору.  
— Хорошо. Тогда научи, — его голос даже больше не звучал приглушенно. Грин мысленно провозгласил свою победу. Ред был отвратительным попутчиком и ещё более худшим собеседником, но не было ничего невозможного для его старого «друга» Грина, который прекрасно знал способы оживления этого бревна до состояния почти нормального человека.  
— Я это и собирался сделать. Разве ты мне не благодарен? — развел Грин руками. Ред бросил на Оака просто уничтожающий взгляд. Впрочем, тот знал, что он не злится по-настоящему. — Ладно, ладно, — рассмеялся Грин. — Никакого секрета тут нет. Но потребует от тебя некоторой… тренировки, — сделал он особой упор на последнее слово.  
Ред вздохнул. Его друг был невозможным болтуном.  
— Говори уже.  
— Надо держать язык наверху, ближе к нёбу, но за зубами, кончиком упёршись в зубы. Чуть приоткрой рот. И на выдохе урони язык вниз!  
— А..ахлохга. Ар-рлора. Ах-гх-рло…  
— Да стой ты, стой! — вновь прыснул Грин и остановил чересчур старательного друга. — Смотри за мной лучше. Ты язык назад ставишь, а надо вперёд. И опускать его вниз на выдохе! Ладно, давай, я тебе покажу оба звука, а ты следи за моим языком. И научись уже со своим обращаться, а то никакая девушка тебе не светит.  
Ред пропустил едкую подколку мимо ушей. Приоткрыв рот, Грин начал произносить несколько раз то «р», то «л». Ред внимательно следил за его губами, языком, дыханием. Стало понятнее. Но выглядело отвратительно.  
— Давай, пробуй.  
— Арлола.  
— Ну… уже ближе, — вздохнув и снова улыбнувшись, на этот раз уже не с издевкой, Грин посмотрел на часы. Им оставалось лететь ещё несколько часов. Интересно, успеет ли Ред научиться выговаривать эту чертову «л» до приземления, и не помрёт ли вновь со скуки сам Грин?

Они стояли вместе в самом низу боевого дерева, прячась в тени от жаркого алольского солнца. Грин протер запачкавшийся после разговора экран телефона и убрал его в сумку.  
— Звонил профессор Кукуй. Сказал, что их первый чемпион скоро почтит нас своим визитом. Ну что, пойдем встречать? А, Ред? Готов продемонстрировать парню свои шикарные навыки?  
Ред ничего не ответил и лишь подкинул покеболл вверх и тут же поймал.  
— Нет, я не об этом, — ухмыльнулся Грин. — А о твоем новом крутом умении.  
— Алола, — вздохнул Ред.  
Грин расхохотался и поднял глаз свои солнцезащитные очки.  
— Ладно, тогда пошли!

Мальчишка только пришел на место, и ещё только оглядывался по сторонам, пытаясь понять, в какое место попал. Ему было одиннадцать, если верить профессору, и это навевало воспоминания. Грин осмотрел ещё не заметившего их паренька повнимательнее. Щуплый, с свисающими чуть ниже плеч иссиня-черными волосами и большими серыми глазами. А ещё светлая кожа. Он был мало похож на жителя Алолы, скорее на приехавшего из Канто туриста. Грин решил окликнуть его.  
— Ты ведь Сан, да?  
Большие серые глаза и улыбка до ушей.  
— Ох, да.   
Грин только повернулся к Реду и открыл рот, чтобы сказать тому, что ещё не потерял нюх на сильных тренеров, как Сан, с абсолютной детской невинностью, сказал нечто жуткое.  
— Арора!  
Ред торжественно ухмыльнулся. Грин обреченно взвыл.


End file.
